Knowing Nothing
by MarynMoriarty
Summary: 2 years after meeting Reed Spencer, the team investigates a series of murders in which mental patients relatives are being killed. Who will they find, and who are the real targets, the relatives or the patients. sequel to Knowing Everything. Please R&R.
1. Do I know you?

_At that moment she had a sudden realization she almost never thought for herself. She had divulged herself in the minds of others. And for once she began to think, about herself, her life and all that she had done and that's what got her into trouble..._

… 2 Years Later…

"New case?" Reid asked Morgan stumbling into the office trying his best not to spill his coffee.

"Yeah, where were you kid?" asked Morgan, smiling at the clumsy Dr. Reid.

"Slept in" he muttered, Morgan shrugged, J.J then popped her head out of the conference room and waved Morgan and Reid in, the rest of the team was already seated around the table.

"First we have Becky and Vanessa Ford, twins, 16 years old, their throats were slit execution style in their home" explained J.J showing a picture of two cute brunettes.

"And then we have Brody Glade, 46, his throat was also slit in his home, the first two murders were a month ago and the next one happened two days ago" said J.J

"This was done out off anger, look at the crookedness of the cut, and he left a heck of a mess" said Morgan.

"Yeah, but there were no prints left at the scene" commented Prentiss.

"An organized killer, who appears to be disorganized," said Rossi nodding.

"Wheels up in an hour, we're going to Boston" said Hotch getting up.

…On the Jet… 

The plane ride was fairly average, except for the fact that Reid was having very painful headaches.

"You alright?" asked Morgan.

"Yeah, just a headache" he waved Morgan off and went back to analyzing the photos.

"Reid if you need a day or two off after the case…" said Hotch

"No, I'm fine, I just need an Advil or something" Reid said annoyed, Prentiss raised her eyebrows and Hotch looked at him suspiciously but nothing else was said.

…At the Boston station…

Hotch was beginning to speak to the detective when Morgan's phone rang it was Garcia.

"Yeah baby girl" answered Morgan.

"Well, there was absolutely no connection between the victims" she said, Morgan sighed frustrated "Hold on handsome, except for that the all had a relative living in a mental hospital"

"Really?" asked Morgan in surprise.

"Yup, and even more interesting the relatives in question are living at the same mental hospital, Garden state hospital" smiled Garcia in triumph.

"You're a genius" he said.

"Was there ever any doubt?" laughed Garcia and hung up.

"Hotch, all the victims had relatives living at a mental hospital, I'm going to go check it out" he told Hotch

"Alright, take Reid with you" he told him, Morgan nodded.

"Come on Reid let's go" he told Reid, he jumped up and followed Morgan out the door.

...At Green State Mental Hospital...

Morgan and Reid walked up to the front desk, Reid looked uncomfortable, for this looked very similar to the one his mother was in.

"You okay Reid?" asked Morgan.

"Oh, yeah fine" said Reid, Morgan asked the receptionist to talk to the person in charge.

Reid waited at the desk while Morgan took a look into the main area, where are all the patients were.

"Oh my god" he said, staring at something.

"What?" asked Reid walking over then following Morgan's gaze, Reid's eyes widened. Reid began to walk towards the object of his stare.

"Reid" protested Morgan, but Reid ignored him.

"Spencer" he said softly, a blonde girl, about 15 looked up at him with her big green eyes.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asked.


	2. Convinced

"Spencer?" asked Reid again.

"Um, my name is Reed Spencer" she said nervously "What's yours?" she asked appearing to be making a huge effort to be social.

"Reid" he said still looking at Spencer sceptically, just then noticing she was playing chess"Spencer Reid"

"That's like the opposite of my name" she said softly, Reid nodded still examining Spencer, Morgan then came up behind him, "What's your name?" she asked

"Uh, Derek Morgan?" he said unsure

"You asked that like a question" she stated seriously "You shouldn't do that, people will think you're crazy" Morgan looked at her incredulously.

"Spencer, why are you here?" asked Reid.

"Why do you keep calling me Spencer?" she asked "I was told that it is proper to call people by their title agent Reid"

"How did you know I was an agent?" asked Reid, Spencer blinked at him.

"Just because I'm in here, does not make me an idiot, there have been a series of murders, Andrew's sister was murdered and Charlotte's father." she said like it was obvious "Two men, with guns on their sides show up here, what am I supposed to think?" she turned back to her chess game.

"Can I play?" asked Reid, for Spencer was playing herself.

"Reid, the case, we have to go-" started Morgan but was interrupted by Reid.

"One second" he said quickly to Morgan, then turned back to Spencer "So?"

"What's the point, checkmate in three" she said standing up and walking away.

"Reid, we have to go" said Morgan.

"We just saw a girl who disappeared after being tortured for two days and almost hanged, and you want to just go!" Reid blurted out.

"We can come back Reid, but now we've got to find the unsub" sighed Morgan.

"Morgan please, 10 minutes, yo can talk to the owner without be, I just need 10 minutes ok?" said Reid desperately, Morgan pursed his lips.

"Fine, 10 minutes Reid" said Morgan, walking out to talk to the manager, Reid looked over the room, his eyes fell on Spencer who was now reading a book sitting on one of the couches.

"Spenc- Reed" said Reid quietly sitting next to Spencer.

"Why do you keep following me?" sighed Spencer exasperated.

"Look at me, do you know me?" asked Reid, for the first time that day Spencer looked right into Reid's eyes, she gasped and her eyes widened.

"No, no, no you see I don't know you, my doctor told me, you were just someone I made up, Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Jason Gideon none of them are real" she said breathing heavily.

"Yes they are real" said Reid.

"Doctor!" called Spencer, then turned back to Reid "No, you see my doctor cleared everything up for me, I was never kidnapped, I made that up. I don't know anything about anyone I know nothing, DOCTOR!"

"Excuse me sir, but you're upsetting the patient" a nurse told Reid in a soothing tone, he let a deep breath, and got up to leave, Reid only turned back once and saw Spencer's eyes shifted back and forth.

Morgan met Reid at the receptionists desk.

"What happened?" asked Morgan.

"The doctors have convinced her, she's crazy" Reid shook her head "Don't know what else I expected 13 year old girl walks in claiming she knows everything"

"Reid, we can help her later" said Morgan, Reid looked up at him frowning.

"There's one thing she said that bothers me" said Reid.

"Ya, and what wold that be?" asked Morgan.

"She mentioned Gideon"


	3. Letters

"Gideon?" asked Morgan, making sure he heard Reid right.

"Why would she say Gideon?" Reid muttered to himself.

"Did she mention Elle?" asked Morgan.

"No" Reid shook his head, and looked up at Morgan, confused.

"Did you hear from Gideon after he left?" asked Morgan, Reid didn't answer him "Look Reid, I never asked because of obvious reasons but..."

"No, I didn't" Reid said finally "I haven't spoke to him since"

Morgan didn't really know what to say, he just looked at Reid.

"I need to speak to her doctor" said Reid suddenly pushing past Morgan, whom didn't make any effort to stop him.

...

"Dr. Reid, please sit" said the doctor, letting Reid into his office

"Tell me about Reed Spencer" said Reid, getting straight to the point.

"I don't know why you're interested in her, she is nothing really special about her" said the doctor.

"What was you're diagnoses?" asked Reid

"Well, I diagnosed schizophrenia, and delusions" said the doctor simply "refuses medication, but she has been attending therapy, and making great progress. She has admitted that her stories were fake and the people she spoke about were just illusions"

"And what kind of delusions did she have?" asked Reid

"Well, she continually said she knew everything and that she had been through a murder case. She wrote endless letters to these people, but never sent them" said the doctor

"Who did she write letters to?" asked Reid, know kind of angry at the doctor.

"Well mostly a Spencer Reid, but also to people named Hotch, Prentiss, J.J, Morgan, others" said the doctor, then the doctor stopped "There was one letter she sent, to a Jason Gideon, she never got a letter back. This was when she first came here before she realized she was sick"

"Convinced" mumbled Reid.

"What was that?" asked the doctor annoyed.

"Nothing, thanks for your help" said Reid quickly, followed by a hasty exit.

...

Reid and Morgan, then went back to the station. Reid saw Hotch and made a bee-line for him, he didn't bother trying to look calm.

"Hotch, we found Spencer" said Reid.

"Reid, we've been over this" sighed Hotch.

"No really, we saw her at Green State" explained Reid, Hotch glanced at Morgan whom nodded sighing.

"Why was she at Green State?" asked Hotch

"She's, well, um, a patient there" said Reid uncomfortably, Hotch thought for a moment then frowned.

"So, this unsub stalks their victims, finds out everything about them, and his real target is really the patients but he hurts them through others" said Hotch

"Spencer doesn't have any family" muttered Reid.

"Reid, you're the closest thing she has to a family" said Hotch seriously.

"The unsub wouldn't know that" said Reid frowning "Unless"

"Unless what?" asked Hotch

"The letters" Reid's eyes widened.


	4. Somthing I didn't tell you

"What letters?" asked Hotch, now slightly worried.

"Her doctor said she had written letters to all of us but never sent them" explained Reid quickly trying to imagine what she could have written in all of the letters.

"Well if she never sent them how could the unsub get a hold of them?" asked Hotch.

"She sent one, but never got a letter back" said Reid

"Who'd she send it to?" asked Hotch.

"Gideon" Reid looked up at Hotch frightened.

"Reid, what if this has nothing to do with the case, we don't have time" explained Hotch.

"But what if it is, can we really take that chance?" asked Reid looking up at Hotch, Hotch pondered it in his head for a moment, then sighed in defeat.

"Fine, someone needs to go back there and see if they can get her to remember" said Hotch, looking at Reid.

"Ya, ok I'll go" he agreed.

"Do you need anyone to go with you?" asked Hotch

"No, I think I better go alone" he said standing up and walking out the door.

...At Green State...

"Hi, I'm here to see Reed Spencer" he told the receptionist.

"I'm not sure Dr. Reid, you upset her last time" said the receptionist shaking her head

"She is involved with a federal investigation, I need to see her, lives are at stake" he said quickly, the girl sighed and waved him in.

He spotted Spencer immediately. Funny how easy she would fit into a crowd yet he could pick her out of any room.

"Spencer" he said quietly.

"Why are you back?" she asked not looking up from her book.

"I really need to talk to you, is there any place private?" he asked, she closed the book carefully and stood up. Reid followed her into her room, she sat on the edge of her bed he sat on the chair across from it.

"Spencer, for this to work, I'm going to need yo to remember me, and what happened" said Reid, trying to remain comforting.

"Nothing happened, I don't know you, I juts met yo today" she said, now trying to convince herself.

"No, Spencer we were kidnapped and tortured, and you were almost hanged" explained Reid.

"No, No, you're wrong, I made that up, you-" she stopped and held her head "You're not real"

"Look Spencer" he said and pulled out some photos from the kidnapping, she pushed on her head as if it were exploding.

"Tell me, what was my favourite movie as a kid?" he asked, her head was being held and her eyes were shut tight but she answered.

"Babar" she answered

"What's Hotch's brother's name?"

"Sean"

"When's Morgan's birth date?"

"April 20th 1970"

"Where did Prentiss go to high school?" 

"Garfield High, graduated 1989"

"Who was Garcia shot by?"

"Jason Clark"

"How many times has Rossi been Married?"

"3"

"What's J.J's favourite football team?"

"Washington Redskins"

"How good is Gideon at chess?"

"Good enough to beat you" she turned to Reid and smiled "Hello Dr. Reid, you didn't ask me about Elle"

"Did you want me to?" he asked eyebrows raised.

"No, never liked Elle, sorry" she shrugged.

"It's alright, but I need you to tell me what was in that letter you sent to Gideon" said Reid seriously.

"The unsub has it" it wasn't a question.

"Yes, we think it may have been his motive for killing" nodded Reid, but Spencer shook her head.

"No it's not, his motive is not for the ones he's killed it's for us, in here" she motioned around her room.

"That was one of our theories" nodded Reid, Spencer looked at him frowning.

"Andrew's father's funeral is today, it's been delayed, due to... complications" explained Spencer "He should be back by now"

Reid grabbed his phone and called Hotch, he explained the situation and then looked back at Spencer. He was surprised to find her distraught, nervous and restless.

"What's wrong Spencer? Are you afraid?" he asked.

"No, there was just something I never told you" she said, almost crying.

"It's alright Spencer, you can tell me" he said.

"Reed Spencer's not my real name you know" she said, Reid nodded frowning slightly, she looked up at him her eyes wide "Do you know why Hotch doesn't like me?"

"Hotch likes you" he said bobbing his head up and down.

"No he doesn't, and I know why" she said wiping her eyes "My real name is Jacqueline Foyet"


	5. Hatred

"What?" asked Reid, dumbstruck, Spencer blinked at him.

"You heard me, I'm George Foyet's daughter" she said, then sighed.

"Foyet doesn't have any kids" he muttered.

"Foyet had a girlfriend when he was still off the map, she was pregnant, but didn't see any doctor. She had me by herself, without any help, She dies giving birth" she looked downward "Foyet got someone to take care of me but I still lived with him. He started killing again when I was 5, I knew he had, I ran away. I was focused on your team when I arrived at the orphanage that is why I became Reed Spencer. I watched Foyet ruin Agent Hotchner's life" Reid just stared at her shocked.

"Your father is-" started Reid delicately.

"Do not call that man my father, I am connected to him by blood, but in no way is Foyet my father" snapped Spencer

"Spencer, you've got to know that you are not Foyet" said Reid softly.

"How do you know, him and I are alike, look at me I'm arrogant, I like power, I'm smart, I'm a slight narcissist, I'm exactly like him" she said sadly.

"Listen to me, you are not George Foyet, you didn't do anything to anyone" assured Reid.

"I almost got you killed" she looked up at him "Do you really think I haven't thought about it, becoming the unsub, you've thought about it too"

"How do you know that?" he asked, she raised her eyebrows at him "Oh, right"

"Andrews dead" said Spencer seriously, Reid let out a big breath. "You better get someone on Charlotte, her father's funeral is tomorrow"

Reid picked up his phone and called Hotch. He told him everything minus the Jacqueline Foyet thing. He began to walk out and looked behind him at Spencer expectantly.

"You may be FBI, but you can't take a patient out of the hospital like this" sighed Spencer.

"We need to get you into protective custody" said Reid.

"First of there is no threat to me or to the people close to me at the moment" she said, then thought for a minute "I'll meet you at the station"

"But I thought you couldn't leave" said Reid confused.

"Reid, you're forgetting who you're talking to" she smiled slightly.

...At the station...

"Hi Hotch" Spencer walked in, the whole team was staring at Spencer shocked "Oh, please, you guys see scarier things before breakfast, now did you get Charlotte?"

Hotch shook his head "She was with her family, and now she's gone" Spencer ran her fingers threw her hair.

"Hotch I need to talk to you" said Spencer abruptly, Hotch looked at her suspiciously, but nodded. The went into an empty room.

"Hotch, do you why you don't like me?" she asked, Hotch didn't respond "Look at me Hotch, do you know why?"

"No, I don't" he finally said.

"Because I remind you of someone, and I'm not him, but I can't help but feel responsible" she said sadly "Who do I remind you of?"

"Foyet" he said quietly.

"Jacqueline Foyet was never registered in the system, that does not mean she doesn't exist" she told him, Hotch rubbed his forehead.

"Foyet had a child" he stated looking into Spencer's eyes "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wouldn't do me any good if the entire team hated me" she narrowed her eyes.

"Hotch, your team is in danger, if the unsub has that letter, he knows everything" she said "Including where Gideon is"

"What does Gideon have to do with this?"


	6. He saw me

Spencer didn't answer for several moments, she simply stared into Hotch's eyes. Hotch was patient and didn't push Spencer, he simply let her think. Spencer's breathing was staggered and she looked as if she didn't want to answer.

"Gideon knew about me" she said quietly, Hotch was genuinely surprised, how could he have not told him "He was checking one of Foyet's addresses and he saw me. He knew what I was right away, it might have been my expression or maybe I just look like the bastard."

Spencer took a moment to compose herself, Hotch was still trying to comprehend everything Spencer had said. Spencer rubbed her eyes for a minute.

"As soon as he saw me I jumped out an open window next to the couch I was on, and I ran" Spencer looked off into space as she rambled "I don't know how, but he found me again, at a coffee place he really is the best isn't he? Gideon doesn't always follow protocol and he gets emotionally attached, that's what led to his downfall. He wrote me letters, no matter where I went he always found me and wrote, I always wrote back."

Hotch's head was swimming, he was having a hard time understanding all the information. Before him stood the daughter of the man who had single-handedly ruined his life. Hotch did hate Spencer, he could admit it to himself, he hated her for what she did to his team and the person she practically mirrors.

"But why is he important for the case?" he asked now beginning to feel frustrated, Spencer raised her eyebrows at him.

"It was never about the patients, it was about me and the team, killing me would be too easy he had to create something drastic to get you guys here too" she told him "And we are all going to die if he gets his way"

"Who?" asked Hotchner's

"You didn't think Foyet would really die without leaving a world of pain for you and your team to face?" Spencer's voice was quiet and dark, Hotch closed his eyes and sighed.

Hotch never did answer Spencer he simply turned and started towards the door, he was held back by an uncharacteristicly strong 15 year old gripping on to his suit. Her eyes we're wide and she seemed to be less than lucid, once she returned to a normal state. She glanced at Hotch panicked.

"RUN!" she shouted throwing open the door and jumping out closely followed by Hotch, there was about 5 seconds of silence before a huge explosion behind them. A wave of heat hit both Hotch and Spencer. Spencer looked up to see panicked and shocked faces of the agents in the BAU as well as the people at the station.

"Spencer!" A voice Spencer recognized as Reid cried out, the seen in front of Spencer became Hazy and the voices melded together until they just became ringing in her ears. The edges of her visions melted into blackness, but she refused to give into solidarity, she forced herself to her feet and looked around for Hotch and the team.

Hotch looked to have injured his leg, but the rest of the people looked okay, the bomb caused sever damage to the office, it was on fire.

"Reid!" Spencer called out "Reid, where are you?" She felt an arm on her shoulder, she looked to her side expecting to find Reid, what she found was a lot worse.

Looking down the barrel of a gun was an interesting feeling, one that she had felt before, she was scared. She hated to admit it but she was also slightly relieved, maybe if she died she would stop causing so much trouble so others. But then she remembered she had to warn the BAU team, they were in danger. Spencer twisted out of the way quickly and began to run but the gunman quickly adjusted his position and fired.

Spencer felt a blast of pain, now she knows how Reid felt when he was shot. It was a shot to her stomach so she didn't die instantly but she swayed and dropped to the ground, before she fell she managed to catch a glance at Reid's scared eyes. She heard another shot and looked up, Reid wasn't standing there anymore, she couldn't tell if he moved or had fallen.

"Reid!" she gasped, she heard two more shots before she finally gave in to the darkness.


	7. Hotch and Spencer

When Spencer woke up she felt three things, Panic, Pain and Worry. she now realized you do not get used to near-death experiences. she should've give Reid more credit. So when she woke up in a strange room she felt just as scared as she did the first time she was kidnapped but this time she knew that it wasn't all about her, it was about the team.

The room eventually came into focus and she had to say it was a textbook kidnapping room. No windows, one door the walls were concrete and grey, she was having Déjà vu. The only thing that wasn't the same was that the comfort of Dr. Reid was gone, but there was another person here.

She heard a small groan from the corner, it was odd hearing it come from that particular persons mouth, and especially odd seeing them looking like this. she didn't really feel comfortable being in this situation with him, it made her edgy and somewhat inadequate.

"Are you okay Hotch?" she asked quietly, the now very improper looking man didn't answer right away, he took a moment to examine the room around him and figure out who she was.

"Spencer?" he asked confused Spencer bit her lipand nodded "Where are we? What happened?"

"I'm not sure where we are, there was an explosion and then I saw a man he shot-" she suddenly realized what she had forgotten, her eyes flashed to where she had been shot, there was a bandage there.

"Spencer?" asked Hotch, she looked up at him.

"He, um, shot me then there were some other shots, and I tried to find the team but I could only see Reid and then he was just gone" the words got caught in her throat, she physically tried to hold back my tears, she hated crying and it would be worse in front of Hotch.

Hotch closed his eyes and breathed deeply even with his eyes closed the guilt was present on his face, and when he opened them she saw his eyes also said he blamed Spencer as well, as he should.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his body language completely changed as he became concerned, a voice she knew he only used at home. He came over to her and tried to put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting way but Spencer jerked away immediately, and whipped around to him holding her shoulder looking scared.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned and suspicious.

"Nothing" she breathed, thinking that story would be better suited for another time.

"Where are we?" he asked looking around.

"I don't know-" she said through clenched teeth, holding her head and squeezing her eyes closed tight "-I can't think, my head is just, UGH!" she screamed collapsing to the floor.

"SPENCER!" shouted Hotch, trying to help her, forgetting about her phobia of touching attempted to help her up.

"NO!" she screamed shoving him away"STOP! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Spencer sobbed into the ground "Please just leave me alone" Spencer's breathing became staggered and she laid completely on the ground. Hotch didn't really know what to do, a feeling he wasn't used to. 'She's re-living somthing' thought Hotch

"Spencer calm down, you need to relax" he said in the most soothing voice he could.

"He's learned, he will use past cases, they may have not seemed important" Spencer muttered absentmindedly into the floor.

"Good evening Agent Hotchner, Jacqueline" a scratchy voice over the intercom sounded.

"That's not my name!" shouted Spencer, but she sounded drained from all her screaming.

"Of course it is Miss Foyet, don't be silly" the voice laughed cruelly "Now one of you will be released, and one of you will die, you're choice"

"North Mammon" Spencer whispered.

"And don't worry about the rest of your team, they're fine" you could here the voice smiling.

"Where are they!" demanded Hotch.

"Ask Spencer" the voice answered, Hotch looked at Spencer confused, he found her swaying on the spot looking into space vacantly, Spencer began to cry softly.

"Stop, leave them alone!" she cried.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Miss Foyet" he sighed happily.

"Let them go Christopher" she shouted at him.

"That's Uncle Christopher to you Jacqueline" he laughed darkly leaving Spencer in tears and Hotch glaring at the security camera.


	8. You don't have to hide it

"Uncle?" asked Hotch slowly "As in-"

"Foyet's brother yeah" breathed Spencer softly, Hotch sat against one of the walls with his face in his hands. Spencer was on the ground, she wanted to give up just leave this mess and the BAU team find some simplicity in this complicated universe.

"Spencer" Hotch looked up at her "Spencer, I need you to listen to me, this isn't you're fault, you know that don't you?" Hotch tried to remain calm and sympathetic.

"Your eyes say otherwise Hotch, I can see that you blame me, as you should It is my fault" Spencer said quietly.

"Spencer, what's happening to the rest of the team?" asked Hotch, Spencer looked up her eyes red-rimmed and her hair a mess. She wiped her nose with her sleeve and closed her eyes.

"They're here, in this building I mean, one of them is hurt-" she said struggling to speak.

"_Which _one Spencer, which one?" Hotch cut in.

"I can't, tell" stuttered Spencer trying to hold on to the image in her brain "They all are in pain, two physically, two emotionally, the other two are confused. Oh who is which!" she clutched her head in pain.

"Morgan" Spencer said slowly eyes still close "He is unconscious"

"Dammit" hissed Hotch under his breath.

"J.J" said Spencer, her arm began to twitch, she held in in pain "Broken arm, slight concussion" Hotch clutched his fists as she continued "Reid, is fine physically, he's worried"

"About what?" questioned Hotch.

"You and me" a tear fell from Spencer's eye "Garcia, is crying, she is okay too. Rossi and Prentiss are confused they are pacing but Prentiss is on the verge of breaking down. But they are fine, they're all alive" Spencer sighed.

"What aren't you telling me?" asked Hotch he looked at her strangely, she gave him a weary smile.

"Damn profilers" Spencer muttered, she adjusted her position grunting in pain from her gunshot wound. She looked at Hotch, he was still awaiting an answer, she hesitated "His plan"

"What plan?" asked Hotch. He stared at Spencer intensely seeing if anything about her body language or tone gave anything away.

"Worst case" Spencer licked her lips "For each of them, worst case, yours, of course, Foyet others you may know, he's going to take one of them soon" her breathing was staggered.

"Why the North Mammon case?" asked Hotch genuinely curious, Spencer shifted uncomfortably

"It's stupid" she said, waving him off.

"No, it's not" he said sternly, the tone surprised Spencer, she wasn't expecting him to actually want to know the reasons for her actions and sayings.

"North Mammon was the first case that ever scared me, I was seven. I had seen other cases before but North Mammon, you wouldn't know you didn't really see what happened in that cellar" Spencer looked at Hotch tiredly. Hotch hadn't moved but something in his expression caused it to look angry.

"You were seven?" he asked almost hatefully. As if he found particularly unjust, Spencer understood why but at seven years old she was very far off from average. Spencer sighed then nodded, she shook her legs and got up to stretch them. She walked around for a minute or two obviously ignoring eye contact with Hotch.

She just walked around the room for a while, but then she stopped, frozen. Her eyes were wide and glassy, it was different than before when she used to stare into space absentmindedly, now she was in a trance she appeared to be fighting because her hands were twitching. Her fist clenched as she fought the images in her head willing the to go away and leave her in peace. She finally snapped out of it, but once she did she was only on her feet for a split-second before she passed out. Hotch reacted immediately racing to Spencer's side.

"Spencer" he said quietly, but loud enough so she could hear it "Spencer, can you open your eyes" He checked her heart beat, it was normal and she was breathing steadily, he moved her so she was sitting slightly up and it wouldn't disturb any potential head injuries

"No, get off, STOP" Spencer suddenly shouted still out of it, Hotch was confused until her realized his hands were on her shoulders he let go of her quickly but carefully. It took her a moment to compose herself and open her eyes, when she realized who she had been shouting at she felt embarrassed.

"Oh, Hotch I'm sorry" she whispered, putting her head down so he wouldn't see her red face.

"Spencer, you don't have to hide things from me" said Hotch comfortingly, it was weird hearing that kind of voice come out of Hotch's mouth.

"I could say the same for you Aaron, how much does the team know about your childhood?" she asked, he gave her a hard look.

"That's different" he said sternly.

"Is it?" she asked, her voice strained.

"Why did you faint?" he asked trying to get the subject off himself, she turned slightly pale and starting picking at her fingernails.

"It wasn't anything important" she said quickly.

"It must be if you reacted like that" pressed Hotch trying to find out more.

"I'm just hungry" said Spencer, using her quick-thinking to her advantage, Hotch didn't believe a word of it but he didn't dig any further giving Spencer the benefit of doubt, she reached into the pocket of her dirty jeans and pulled out a notebook.

"You carry a notebook with you?" asked Hotch surprised.

"Always" she muttered beginning to write, her hands shook as she tried to get the words down on the page. After she finished it she folded it well and put a name on it.

"When you see him again, and you will see him again Hotch, I need you to give this to him" Spencer told Hotch giving him the note, he looked down at the name 'Spencer Reid'

"Alright, I will" Hotch nodded.

"Have you made a decision?" Hotch and Spencer looked at the intercom where the cold, cruel voice had just previously sounded.


	9. Find them

"No" said Hotch, his voice didn't waver and it was much braver then he or Spencer was really. Spencer looked at Hotch uncertain, he frowned when he saw what was written across her face.

"I hope your team forgives you for this" the voice clicked out suddenly after that last sentence, Hotch didn't regret his decision but was scared for his team. Spencer looked at him nervously.

"Hotch-" she started but was cut off.

"No Spencer, you are not going to die, and especially not on my account" Hotch told her sternly and in a voice that could convince anyone.

"You can't save anyone, you have to know that Hotch" said Spencer, looking at him her eyes clouded.

"I can try" he responded. Spencer sighed and looked away, she sat down and curled her knees up to her chest and rested her on them.

"Spencer, what is he going to do to the others?" asked Hotch hesitantly, Spencer just looked at him darkly.

...With the rest of the team...

It had been a long time since they had heard from the intercom, not since Morgan had gotten mouthy causing J.J to end up with a broken arm and him unconscious. He had long since come around and proceeded to feel incredibly guilty about J.J's injury. J.J had been trying to convince hum that it wasn't his fault, considering she stood up for him.

Reid could not stop thinking about Spencer and how she was, the voice on the intercom had told them nothing about her or Hotch. Prentiss knew she couldn't break down, she had never done that front of her team and she wasn't about to start now. Rossi looked as emotionless as ever, though pain was evident in his eyes.

The door opened for the second time in the time they had been there. The figure was built strong and was hooded, if they all worked together they might be able to bring him down but he wasn't alone. Three other figures were behind him, also hooded.

"Spencer Reid" said the figure in the front.

"No!" Morgan protested immediately, but he was still drained from being unconscious so long. The head figure suddenly pulled out a gun and aimed it at J.J, Reid stood up without hesitation and made his way to the door.

Reid was gone for a long time, everyone was worried and couldn't sit still. Morgan had punched a wall but couldn't do much else before he had to sit down,s till tired from being knocked out. No one really took the time to keep track of the time that passed before Reid returned.

When Reid came back he was out of it, he could barely open his eyes, Morgan rushed to his side and there was no obvious injuries to him at all. Until he notice marks on his arm.

"Dammit" muttered Morgan "He can't go through this again" Reid was still breathing but his pulse was low which worried Morgan. Exactly ten minutes later the door opened again.

"Emily Prentiss" the voice said, there was objections from Morgan, Garcia and J.J. They were quickly quieted by another gun being pulled out.

Prentiss wasn't gone as long as Reid but when she came back she was much more viably injured. It seemed as though she had been beaten and thrown into a mirror just like with-

"Cyrus" breathed Morgan quietly, J.J ripped some extra fabric from her clothing and gave it to Prentiss so she could cover one of her more damaged wounds. Reid began to breath heavily, and his eyes came open.

"Morgan" he called out, slightly panicked. "Morgan!"

"I'm here kid, I'm here" Morgan was still at Reid's side.

"They forced me, I didn't want it, I didn't, I promise" Reid struggled to get all the words out trying to make it clear that he didn't want the drugs.

"I know kid, it's not your fault" comforted Morgan.

"I tried so hard" Reid looked down at his arm where the needle had entered his skin pushing the drugs into his blood stream.

"Don't worry, you'll get through this" promised Morgan, while J.J and Garcia were comforting Prentiss whispering to her quietly, while Prentiss struggled to stop her eyes from crying.

"That's it, I'm sick of this" said Morgan getting up "let us out of here you cowards, won't even show us your faces, what are you hiding from?" Morgan provoked that kidnappers, the door swung open but there was no one on the other side.

"You have one hour to find Hotch and Spencer, if you do, you can be in the same room. If you don't I will have to cause them to become uncomfortable and you will have no idea what's happening" the voice on the intercom laughed. Morgan clenched his fists.

"Okay, Rossi and I will go and look, the rest of you stay here" ordered Morgan.

"No way Morgan, I'm coming with you" Reid got up, perhaps a little slower than normal, but still he was on his feet.

"And there's no way your keeping me away from Spencer and my Mr. Sunshine" said Garcia, attempting humour.

"Yeah, Morgan, we're coming with you" said Prentiss, her and J.J standing up.

"J.J you're arm is broken" protested Morgan.

"I'm fine Morgan and we are all going" said J.J with finality, Morgan sighed in defeat.

"Alright, fine, let's go" Morgan and the rest of the team walked out the door. There was three ways they could go, each direction, left and right were long hallways along with directly in front of them. "Alright, Garcia and I will go one way, Rossi and Reid another and J.J and Prentiss another" ordered Morgan.

The team split up each going down different hallways, but this was going to be more complicated because these three hallways split up into more and more hallways creating a labyrinth of identical walls. There weren't many doors, but each one they came across was locked but they knocked on it and listened for a response from Spencer or Hotch.

Each step they took the clock ticked away, and they were all growing more and more desperate and scared, they couldn't stand the thought of pain coming to Hotch or Spencer. Morgan and Garcia suddenly ran into two other people, Garcia screamed but sighed with relief when she realized it was just Reid and Rossi, a few seconds later J.J and Prentiss ran up. They were at a sort of smallish room, like the middle of a maze.

"What are the odds that that's the door their behind?" Morgan asked tired from running around the labyrinth. He looked to the one door in the room they were in. Morgan didn't even bother to knock he just turned the doorknob and it came open. They were overjoyed to see Spencer and Hotch except when they saw the hooded figures behind them with guns to the back of their heads.


	10. Into the darkness

"Let them go you SOBs" cursed Morgan, the two with the guns to their friends backs just laughed while the third stayed silent with his black turned to the team.

"I don't think so agent Morgan" the head man said quietly.

"We played your sick game now let them go!" Rossi pipped up, who had been silent almost the entire time.

"It was never about that game agent Rossi, only this one" the man smiled beneath his hood, his back still turned. It wasn't until that moment that Reid noticed Spencer looking at him, giving him an odd look.

"Show us your face you coward" Morgan spat, the smile was wiped from the man's face as he turned around, he let his hood fall back.

"That looks just like-" Prentiss started.

"Foyet" finished Reid.

"Let them go, they did nothing to you" Hotch called out, the gun was pressed harder to the back of his neck. Spencer closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable events that would follow.

"Oh didn't they agent Hotchner?" asked Christopher Foyet, the two men behind him took off their hoods while still holding their guns to the two victims backs. "This is Ben Cyrus's son, and this is Tobias' cousin" he gestured to the two men behind him. There was a moment of stunned silence.

While the shock wore off, Spencer observed her surroundings she saw what she was looking for. Tobias' cousin was close to her now, almost beside her, though the gun was still firmly at her back. In his pocket happened to be a set of keys, there were three keys and she knew exactly what door each one opened.

"Now, these two couldn't chose which one of them would die, so I suppose you'll have to for them" smiled Christopher.

"Never" shouted Morgan

"Then I'll kill them both" he said simply, there was no response to that. They didn't know what to do, they could not and would not chose someone to die. "Why don't you take some time to decide, I must step out for just a moment, when I get back I expect someone to be dead" Christopher left the room closing the door behind him, they knew if they tried to make a move Hotch or Spencer would be dead, maybe even both.

The tension in that room could have been cut with a knife, Garcia was struggling not to cry along side J.J who's arm was still killing her. Prentiss' wasn't too badly beaten but the bruises and cuts were no picnic to have. Reid was fully awake now, though a good chunk of his energy was gone, hi mind was swimming more than once it wandered back to the drugs that were still in his system.

By this time Spencer almost had her hands around the keys, she was being as discreet as she could be with him standing right there. Expectantly, Reid was the only one to notice that Spencer was planning something. There was something in her eyes that made him understand.

"There is no way in hell that we are-" Morgan began his rant but was cut off by Reid.

"Actually, can we have a moment to discuss" Reid said while clearing his throat.

"Reid, what are you doing?" whispered Morgan, Reid ignored him and looked at the criminals for their response.

"By all means" Cyrus's son replied in a gruff voice. The team moved over to the empty corner and moved into a sort of huddle.

"Reid, what's going on" Asked Morgan quietly so the other people wouldn't hear.

"Spencer's got a plan, when I give the single, we all need to duck" Reid explained.

"Reid, how do you know this. Are you sure?" asked Rossi.

"You need to trust me on this, when I yell now you need to duck, Spencer will be out of the way and the gunshot will go towards us, so we need to duck okay?" Reid confirmed the plan, the team agreed. The moved back to their original spots.

"Have you made you're decision?" asked Cyrus' cousin, Spencer looked at Reid, he gave a quick nod, then at Hotch, he did the same.

"Now!" yelled Reid, Spencer had her hands around the keys and she ducked out of the way, while Hotch did the same. The entire team ducked so they were out of the way when two shots were fired, one from each gun. Neither of the shots hit anyone they both went through the wall behind them. Hotch immediately disarmed his guards and Morgan rushed to Spencer to help disarm hers.

Once Hotch got his hands around the gun he didn't have time to get in position to fire so he hit his guard over the head with the gun knocking him out, Morgan did the same.

"Follow me" Spencer told them, she pulled open the door and turned to the right, running down the hallway the stolen keys clutched in her fists. She turned left and right followed by the BAU team. Finally she stopped at a door and took out the keys, she opened it with the first key she tried.

The door opened to a stairway up, at the end of the stairway was another door. Spencer stumbled up the stairs the rest of the team struggled to keep up. Spencer wrenched open the door and was horrified to find herself facing her uncle, it wasn't really the sight of her uncle that horrified her, it was the gun that was pressed again her chest.

Spencer didn't have any time to do anything before the shot was fired, it echoed in her ears for a few moments and time seemed to move in slow motion as she looked down at the hole in her body.

Spencer's hand flew to her wound as she fell backwards into the darkness.


	11. the end

As Spencer fell Morgan fired a total of four shots at Christopher Foyet, he was dead before he hit the ground behind him.

"Spencer!" Shouted Reid, Spencer didn't hear them she didn't even have time to fight the darkness before it consumed her. Spencer didn't worsen her wound by falling down the stairs because she was caught by several BAU members.

They rushed her up the stairs and outside, Reid and Prentiss put pressure on the wound and laid Spencer on her back while Morgan called 911.

"Hotch" whispered Spencer, which everyone, including Hotch, was surprised to hear "I'm sorry, so sorry"

"You don't need to be sorry" he told her "None of this was your fault"

"I want to tell someone why" She said, he immediately knew what she was talking about "Before I ran away, Foyet used to..." Spencer coughed up some blood "He used to...Practice on me"

Hotch furrowed his brow as he pulled up Spencer's sleeve to reveal some scars, although small, they were still very visible. Hotch sighed in anger and frustration.

"I wanted to tell you, because you know what it's like to be afraid" she whispered so only he could her. Hotch just looked at her, his eyes sad, one thing his eyes never were. She then turned to Reid.

"Reid, I've missed you so much" she smiled slightly at him.

"I've missed you too Spencer" Reid was almost crying.

"Don't cry Reid, don't cry over me, I'm fine really. Just a scratch" she laughed lightly "Remember two years ago when I just barged into the BAU demanding to speak to you, that was a fun day. Hotch wanted to just kill me I bet" she looked over to him, his expression didn't change.

"You know you've never smiled in my presence, granted we haven't been in the best situations, but I would like to see it, please?" Spencer asked Hotch, it was a few moments before Hotch's mouth turned up into a smile, it only lasted a few seconds but it was enough "Ah, a smile from Hotch, my life is now truly complete.

"Morgan, where's that damn ambulance!" shouted Hotch at Morgan.

"I don't know Hotch, I don't even know where we are!" Morgan defended, Hotch looked around, they were in a big grassy field most likely just out of town.

"Dr. Reid can you do something for me?" asked Spencer, her eyes drooping.

"Anything. Just don't fall asleep" he told her anxiously.

"I want you to read the Harry Potter series, I know yo don't read much fiction in English but I'm pretty sure they printed it in a few other languages too, so there you go" She tried to open her eyes as wide as she could.

"I will, but why?" he asked her genuinely curious.

"They helped me escape my own world, for years I lived in the world of Harry Potter, it helped me escape my own mind. I hope it will do the same for you, I would have loved to read them to you, too bad I can't" she told him.

"I know you know it by heart, tell me the beginning now" he said softly.

" Harry potter and the Philosopher Stone, chapter 1: the boy who lived Mr. And Mrs. Dursley of number four, Privet drive were proud to say they perfectly normal thank you very much. They were the last people to be involved in anything strange or mysterious because they just didn't put up with such nonsense" Suddenly Spencer began to cough quite violently "Why don't you read the rest yourself"

"I will, but you can read the rest when your better" he told her firmly, with total confidence in what he was saying, Spencer smiled sympathetically at him, the ambulance sirens wailed in the distance.

"All good things must come to an end, that's when you realize how good they really were, I am so glad to have met you Dr. Reid and all of you" She told the BAU team "Though in retrospect I didn't spend a lot of time with you all I have to say in the time we did spend together, when it was casual without pain, those, my friends, were the happiest moments of my life"

With this Reed Spencer closed her eyes and stopped breathing. Her cause of death was blood loss. No family was alerted, the orphanage wasn't even informed. Though she had the BAU team to care about her and that was more than she could ever ask for.

...The funeral...

It wasn't until the funeral that Hotch remembered the letter that Spencer had given him, and it wasn't until after the funeral that he remembered to give it to Reid. After all the crying a speeches the team found Reid sitting on a park bench near Spencer's grave with the note in his hands looking very depressed, confused and even betrayed. He didn't say anything when the team came to his side, he just handed them the letter and they each took time reading it.

_Dear Spencer Reid_

_ I am sorry it had to end this way. When I first came to the BAU in search of your team I can assure you I never had any intent to hurt any of you... or die for that matter. No doubt you will give this to your team to read, and of course I don't mind, it's your letter to share. In my life, I have told you I know everything and I have told you I know nothing, they are both true and I stand by both statements. Thank you for all you've done for me, and I want to say goodbye to you all. Dr. Reid I hope you can forgive me for this, trust me, things are better this way. Remember, the memory can be a blessing or a curse, it's your choice. Thank you BAU team, life would have not been the same without you._

_Yours truly,_

_Reed Spencer_

"Hotch when did she give you that letter?" asked Reid, not looking up.

"It was before they came in with they're guns" Hotch recalled.

"So she knew, when she had her plan to get us out of here, she knew that she was going to die and she didn't try to stop it or tell anyone" Reid could not believe it.

"Reid-" said Morgan gently

"SHE KNEW SHE WAS GOING TO DIE AND SHE DIDN'T TELL ME!" shouted Reid at his team.

"She must have thought there was no other way" Explained Hotch

"She could have let me go first" muttered Reid.

"Do you know Spencer at all?" Morgan tried some light humour, Reid gave a small smile.

"You're right" he sighed "You're right" Reid walked back to the church with his team taking one last look at the gravestone

Reed Spencer

"Reality is merely an illusion albeit a persistent one"

1995-2010


	12. Author's Note

A/N:

Yes that's right I'm doing an authors note. I've never really addressed you guys before so I thought I would start now. First I would like to apologize for all those who didn't like my ending but I felt that it would be the most powerful ending. I would also like to apologize for grammar and spelling mistakes I don't have a beta reader.

I would like to thank you for all your kind reviews, and I am glad you liked Reed Spencer. In my experience OC characters aren't always that popular and they're stories are often overlooked just because the characters aren't developed or written very well. It was one of my first OC characters and I hope I did a good job with her. She is sort of a fictionalized version of myself.

I hope that I wrote her well and you enjoyed her presence sometimes I felt like she was a sort of under-written but I hope you liked her. I though maybe I would write an alternate ending if you wanted it of course, so thank you so much for reading and reviewing


	13. Alternate Ending

A/N: yes the beginning is the same, it does change!

As Spencer fell Morgan fired a total of four shots at Christopher Foyet, he was dead before he hit the ground behind him.

"Spencer!" Shouted Reid, Spencer didn't hear them she didn't even have time to fight the darkness before it consumed her. Spencer didn't worsen her wound by falling down the stairs because she was caught by several BAU members.

They rushed her up the stairs and outside, Reid and Prentiss put pressure on the wound and laid Spencer on her back while Morgan called 911.

"Hotch" whispered Spencer, which everyone, including Hotch, was surprised to hear "I'm sorry, so sorry"

"You don't need to be sorry" he told her "None of this was your fault"

"I want to tell someone why" She said, he immediately knew what she was talking about "Before I ran away, Foyet used to..." Spencer coughed up some blood "He used to...Practice on me"

Hotch furrowed his brow as he pulled up Spencer's sleeve to reveal some scars, although small, they were still very visible. Hotch sighed in anger and frustration.

"I wanted to tell you, because you know what it's like to be afraid" she whispered so only he could her. Hotch just looked at her, his eyes sad, one thing his eyes never were. She then turned to Reid.

"Reid, I've missed you so much" she smiled slightly at him.

"I've missed you too Spencer" Reid was almost crying.

"Don't cry Reid, don't cry over me, I'm fine really. Just a scratch" she laughed lightly "Remember two years ago when I just barged into the BAU demanding to speak to you, that was a fun day. Hotch wanted to just kill me I bet" she looked over to him, his expression didn't change.

"You know you've never smiled in my presence, granted we haven't been in the best situations, but I would like to see it, please?" Spencer asked Hotch, it was a few moments before Hotch's mouth turned up into a smile, it only lasted a few seconds but it was enough "Ah, a smile from Hotch, my life is now truly complete.

"Morgan, where's that damn ambulance!" shouted Hotch at Morgan.

"I don't know Hotch, I don't even know where we are!" Morgan defended, Hotch looked around, they were in a big grassy field most likely just out of town.

"Dr. Reid can you do something for me?" asked Spencer, her eyes drooping.

"Anything. Just don't fall asleep" he told her anxiously.

"I want you to read the Harry Potter series, I know yo don't read much fiction in English but I'm pretty sure they printed it in a few other languages too, so there you go" She tried to open her eyes as wide as she could.

"I will, but why?" he asked her genuinely curious.

"They helped me escape my own world, for years I lived in the world of Harry Potter, it helped me escape my own mind. I hope it will do the same for you, I would have loved to read them to you, too bad I can't" she told him.

"I know you know it by heart, tell me the beginning now" he said softly.

" Harry potter and the Philosopher Stone, chapter 1: the boy who lived Mr. And Mrs. Dursley of number four, Privet drive were proud to say they perfectly normal thank you very much. They were the last people to be involved in anything strange or mysterious because they just didn't put up with such nonsense" Suddenly Spencer began to cough quite violently "Why don't you read the rest yourself"

"I will, but you can read the rest when your better" he told her firmly, with total confidence in what he was saying, Spencer smiled sympathetically at him, the ambulance sirens wailed in the distance.

"I'll try to hang on" said Spencer sounding more confident than she really was.

"Yes Spencer HANG ON, the ambulance is almost here!" said Reid.

When the ambulance arrived the EMT's didn't wast anytime. They rushed out of the truck and began applying pressure to Spencer's wound. Luckily she was still breathing. They put her on a stretcher and began loading her into the ambulance. There was a lot of yelling from the paramedics and the EMT's.

"Sirs you need to step away now, we will help her" the paramedics told Reid and Morgan.

"Can't we ride with her?" asked Morgan, the paramedic sighed.

"No, you two need to be checked, there will be another ambulance coming shortly" he said.

"We're fine! Please let us ride with her" begged Reid.

"You don't look fine" countered the paramedic his eyes shifting to the needle marks in Reid's arm. Reid shifted uncomfortably and attempted to cover up the marks on his arm, "Sorry sir, you can see her after you've been checked and we are sure she is alright"

"Come on man!" said Morgan angrily, putting his hands on the back of his head.

"Sorry" said the paramedic.

...At the Hospital...

"What's going on?" Hotch asked Reid walking into the waiting room. Reid had his arm bandaged up, but other than that he was alright. Hotch had just finished being checked and had a few bandages on but nothing serious. Morgan was still being checked for brain damage and JJ was having her arm set.

"I don't know. They won't tell me anything" said Reid "They said I'm not family"

Hotch clenched his fists angrily and walked up to the receptionist, he spoke in his scary Hotch-like voice and a very startled receptionist began making a phone call and writing something down.

"They'll be telling us something now" said Hotch sitting next to Reid, Reid smirked to himself at how much Hotch actually cared for Spencer, even though he tried to hide it.

The doctor didn't take much time coming out anymore, it was barely five minutes before he came out with news. He cleared his throat before he began explaining what had happened.

"Well, Miss Spencer had severe blood loss, but the ambulance got there in time to stop it. The surgery was a success, and she is going to be fine" said the doctor both Hotch and Reid let out breaths of relief that they didn't know they were holding in.

"Can we see her?" asked Reid, the doctor nodded slowly, it seems he was still breaking procedure due to Hotch's talk with the receptionist.

"She's in room 218, but be careful not to put her under much stress or panic her. That could cause more problems" said the doctor, Hotch and Reid nodded.

It was at this moment that Morgan came into the waiting room, fresh from his check up, the rest of the BAU team came from behind him, except for JJ, whom was still being worked on.

"Is she okay? How is my mini Reid?" asked Garcia worriedly.

"She's fine, we're even aloud to go see her" said Reid, the entire BAU team sighed in relief and walked to Spencer's room. The team crowded around her bed and all looked into her face but she was still asleep. Luckily she chose that moment to wake up, she didn't take being stared at by 6 people so well.

"Good god!" she exclaimed "I just got shot do you want to give me a heart attack? Jeez!"

"Oh sorry" said Hotch

"Ah, Hotch as expressionless as ever I see, good to see you again. Same goes for you guys" she indicated the team. They smiled at her.

"Good to see you too Spencer" said Morgan smiling.

"Oh the charming Morgan, you never cease to make me smile" laughed Spencer, but her laughter faded out and the room became quiet once again "So... now what?"

"You can come live with me" said Reid suddenly everyone looked at Reid shocked, except for Spencer of course.

"Oh I don't know Reid..." Spencer trailed off.

"It's no trouble at all, I like having you around" he said, Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Well of course you like having me around, have you met me? No, I'm just not sure your apartment would live up to my standards" said Spencer with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Oh please kid, you lived in an orphanage, Reid's place is going to seem like a palace" said Morgan.

"Um, thank you?" Reid said, unsure.

"Ooh kid? Better watch it with that name, Reid's going to get jealous" the team laughed.

"Alright Reid, I'll live with you. And I'll try not to get involved with any cases. Unless of course you guys need me. Which I know you will" Spencer smiled.

"Yeah, Spencer, we defiantly need you" laughed Morgan.

"How did you guys survive the two years I was gone? The BAU must have been a train wreck! Hotch, I assume you kept Strauss in her place. Who in the world would marry her anyway? It doesn't matter anyhow because I'm here now" said Spencer

"Try not to get into any more trouble, okay?" Hotch told her.

"Please Hotch, Think of who you're talking to" Spencer's eyes danced as she laughed along with the BAU. She was finally in a place where she belonged.

A/N: Well finally! An alternate ending. Good god that ending is cheesy, but what can you do? Anyway I was thinking of doing a prequel like when Reed Spencer first began seeing the BAU in her mind and what George Foyet did to her when she was little and her meeting with Gideon and of course her years at the orphanage. What do you guys think of that? Leave a review and let me know!


	14. Author's Noteagain

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Yes it's another Author's note I guess you're just going to have to deal with it. I just wanted to let everybody know that I have a prequel up to both this story and Knowing Everything. It's called Before She Knew.

I have also received some feedback about a sequel to this story in which it talks about her living with Dr. Reid and maybe having a love interest but that's only if it sounds like a good idea to you guys. Please leave a review and let me know.

Thanks again for everything.

-Snow


End file.
